Draco pretty cure
The kingdom of doom attack the kingdom of dragons but six Draco fairys go to earth to find the charmies and the pretty cures. They find Carina Yumehara who transforms into Cure Cupid. Can she and her friends save the kingdom of dragons? Pretty Cures Carina Yumehara - aka Cure Cupid She is a happy-go-lucky fourteen year old girl. She’s childhood friends with Raya, and hates to see others sad, and eats maybe a few too many sweets. She the pink cure, and thus the leader of the group. Her cousin is Cure Dream and her Dragon is called Venus. She has power over love. '''Ember Natsuki - aka Cure Flame '''is a sporty and funny fourteen year old girl she hates it when she see bullying she's on almost every sport teams and also a class clown. She the strongest of the group her cousin is cure Rouge she a red cure her Dragon is Blaze her power is fire and she is scare of ghosts and monsters '''Aurora Yotsuba - aka Cure Sunstar is a kind and brave 13 year old girl she has a twin sister name Mahina she is best friends with saoirse she's good painting . She the bravest of the group her cousin is cure Rosetta she a yellow cure her Dragon is sunburst her power is light Lana Mishhou - aka Cure Merina is a smart and calm 14 year old girl she good at inventing things she built a robot. She the smartest of the group her cousin is cure erget she a blue cure her Dragon is Nixie her power is water she good with technology Kaida Lotus aka cure bud is a silly and kind 14 years old girl she on her school lacrosse team and being with her friends. She the most loyal she doesn't have a pretty cure cousin she a green cure her power is earth and her dragon is Wolfe Saoirse Lotus - aka Emerald Willow '''is a kind shy and caring gentle 13 year old girl her mother and grandmother were draco pretty cures before her she's love to help others. She the kindest of the group her sister is cure bud her Dragon is Leaf her power is nature and animals she's has a lot of pets she love animals and art. She appears for the first in episode 6 but become a part of the team in episode 8 Mascots '''Princess Venus is a kind, loving, and generous, and the princess of love she love fashion she power the Draco love necklace Carina she partner. Blaze is kind bold brave and protecter of Fire he is rival with sunburst he power the Draco fire necklace he Ember partner. Sunburst is kind, bold, brave, and the protecter of sunlight. He is rivals with Flare. He powers the Draco sun necklace. He is Aurora's partner. Nixie is smart, wise, kind, and a water dragon. She love to invent stuff. She powers the Draco water necklace. She is Lana's partner. Wolfe is silly kind and caring he a nature Dragon he love sports he power the Draco nature necklace he Kaida partner. Leaf is kind shy and sweet caring he a hybrid dragon he love art and he help Saoirse transform he is Saoirse partner. He is also the smallest of the dragons Kingdom of Doom doom the boss he hates everything nice siva really loves stories and traps the cures in them napa is a hawk men and is the nicest out of the bad guys grfuss is a troll he dumb Bilbo he dumb and is made of rocks Sin is doom right hand wormen Yami are monsters they are made with dark eyes and a item princess Kira she the daughter of king doom but is really Riley kaze dark cupid dark flame dark sunstar dark marina dark bud darkness Willow Items Draco necklaces are the tranform items draco box where they put the charmies after they find them charmies are magic fairy like creatures draco wands power up item to so they can use Draco wing draco charm is how Emerald Willow transform Emerald rod is the upgrade item of Emerald Willow so she can use Emerald dragon Locations kingdom of doom where the bad guys live Kingdom of dragons what they are trying to save rose town where they live rose blossom middle school where they go to school Lotus antiques shop where they have their meeting for pretty cures ALLIES Diana lotus Saoirse mother and past Draco pretty cure Sage a Draco fairy who helps the dragons from time to time Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Dragons Themed Series Category:Draco Pretty Cure! Category:Draco Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series